


i love you.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is Not Stupid, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, POV Sans, POV Third Person, Sans Has Issues, Sans really likes Alphys, Sans-centric, Shy Sans, alphys thinks he's cute, bc gUESS WHO'S A NERVOUS CHILD, failed confessions, he practiced his confession for like 10 minutes in front of her door, kinda angst?, like she's not dumb hon she was Right There, not really - Freeform, sans that's who, seriously though did he forget she had cameras?, she really does, tf is this sweaty skeleton doin on my front step thinkin i can't hear him tf, that's not shown tho, the answer is yes he did, vvv shy, warm up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans has a crush on a particular royal scientist.He can't bring himself to say a word about how he feels, though.Alphys thinks it's kinda cute, in a weird way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why can i never write more than 1000 words on these two.  
> i swear i'll make a longfic on them. one day. one day...  
> i love this ship too much to not do anything with it aaaaaa

_I can do this._

Sans stands in front of Alphys’s front door, hands shoved in his pockets, trying to look as relaxed as he can with his soul threatening to pound its way through his chest. He’s been there for a while now; just staring at the metal standing between him and the lab he had spent years of his life working in, right before his life went to shit and everybody (including her, of all people) forgot he had even been a scientist. Forgot he’d been somebody, instead of some joke living in Snowdin.

 _Stop it_. Sans shakes his head to clear the thoughts away. _Deep breaths. It’s okay. You’re okay._

_I can do this._

How long has it been since they last talked? At least a few years, maybe more. Haven’t said much to her—to _anyone_ —after Gaster fell, besides his awful jokes and small-talk that keeps people from prying and keeps all of his little problems locked away in his head, where they belong.

Not that he hasn’t wanted to talk to her; hell, why _wouldn’t_ he? She’s great company. Easy to talk to. Relatable, in a weird, nerdy kind of way.

But of course, he’s never said this out loud. What good would it do if he did?

_I can do this._

Sighing, he raises his fist up to the door, shaking. _Calm down. Deep breaths. It’ll be okay._

_I can do this._

_Knock, knock!_

The sound is soft, barely audible, and yet it’s enough to make Sans flinch and step back from the door as if he’d been struck. He holds his breath, counts the seconds as they pass by. _One, two, three—_

 _What if she’s not home?_ He thinks, the thoughts worming their way into his mind before he can stop them. _Or ignoring me? I wouldn’t blame her. Probably thinks I’m some weird creep, especially after breaking down the last time when she didn’t remember. Shit, this was a bad idea. Bad bad bad…I should just go home…I shouldn’t have—_

_Fwump!_

The door opens, revealing the dim, messy lab beyond. The lights are off, but that doesn’t mean much; Alphys has, on more than one occasion, sat around in the dark for no reason other than she just didn’t feel like turning the lights on.

“…Hello?” Sans clears his throat, his words coming out strangled. _I really need to chill out…_ “Anyone home—”

“S-Sorry about the wait!”

“ _Ack_ —”

Sans jumps back, falling flat on his back when Alphys steps into the doorway, clad in her labcoat and looking just as startled as he is. He grunts when his head hits the ground, rubbing the spot gingerly.

“Ouch…”

Alphys gasps, leaning forward. Reaching out a hand, she asks, “O-Oh my God, are you okay?? I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean—h-here, I’ll help you, I’m so s-sorry—”

Sans accepts her offer, being pulled to his feet. His face flushes, the skeleton pulling his hood up to mask his blush, “Eh, I’m fine. I was pretty rattled anyways—no worries.”

“Oh.” Alphys frowns, looking down. “…Y-You’re still holding my hand.”

“…I am?”

She’s surprised at how quick the lazy, chubby skeleton can move; one second he’s right in front of her, and the next he’s stuffing his hands into his pockets, walking off, “Well, gee, I guess you’re right—”

“Hey, wait a mi-minute!”

Alphys grabs his arm, and Sans comes to a halt, aware of his bones rattling underneath his clothes. _Shit, shit, shit…_

_I can’t do this. I can’t do this. This was a mistake I can’t do this I want to go home—_

“What’d you want? Y-You didn’t just…knock on my door a-and fall down for n-nothing, right?” Alphys asks, spinning the skeleton around to face her. At how blue his face is, she raises her eyebrows. “…A-Are you okay?”

“Uhh…” _Lie_. “Y-Yeah, I’m—I’m fine. I think I just—I hit my head too hard. N-Need to lay down, and all that—”

“I-I could check you out! I _am_ a doctor, you know.”

Fuck. “I can handle it myself,” he says, pulling away from her. Dusting himself off, he gives her a tense smile, stumbling over his thoughts for some excuse that she’d buy into. “I, uh, don’t even remember why I came by, really, so don’t worry about it. If it comes back up, I’ll let you know.”

“Oh, uh…o-okay?” Alphys glances over her shoulder, peering into the dimly-lit lab behind them, confusion written all over her face. “W-Well…in any case, i-if you ever need to, you can come over? If you have any trouble?”

“…Yeah.”

_I think you deal with enough trouble, Al. Sad to say it but I wouldn’t want to burden you with my dumbass insecurities. Though, it’s really sweet of you to offer._

_Really._

“…I should really get goin’.” Sans turns his back to her, waving. “See ya, Al.”

“Oh, um…bye?” Alphys pauses, then adds, “…Sans, right?”

“…Yeah, it’s Sans.” _She remembered?_

“H-Hey, I got it right! Okay, um, Sans—see you again sometime! I, uhh, h-hope your head feels better?”

 _God she’s cute what the hell—_ “Yeah, me too.” He smiles. “…Sorry to bug ya over nothin’.”

_I love you._

_I’m sorry._

“I-It’s no proble—”

Alphys stutters to a halt, the skeleton whom she’d just been talking to before vanishing before her eyes. The sight is strangely familiar—as though she’s seen it happen before, though when and where, she can’t recall.

She stares at the spot he’d been standing in a moment ago, blinking furiously, wringing her hands. “…W-Weird.”

She walks back into her lab, shrieking when the door closes behind her and shuts her in the dark. She turns on the lights, and as she does, she glances over at her monitor, humming.

“…H-He doesn’t think I’m _that_ stupid, do-does he?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was a warm up if you couldn't tell sorry it sucks.  
> again one of these days i might write something better but until then deal with my writer's-block pieces.


End file.
